just a game
by MJ and Andrea
Summary: The course of true love never does run smooth not even for Lily and James Last chapter added
1. Chapter 1

Just a Game

Chapter one:

Disclaimer: We all know that I could not own this; well I do own Olivia and Carla!

Lily Evans was in her seventh year, she was also head girl and at the moment she was coming back from professor Dumbledore's office. Where she and Potter had been asked to go to help arrange the dance which was taking place at Christmas. Lily was still thinking about what had happened as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room. The meeting had gone quite well considering Potter was there.

Lily found she was quite looking forward to the dance, which was still a few weeks away.

By now Lily had reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password"

"Sphinx" said Lily, the portrait swung forward and Lily went into the Gryffindor common room. Her two best friends Carla Leng and Olivia Leonardson were sat at a table near the fire, Lily went over to them.

"How did the meeting go Lils?" asked Olivia.

"Quite well considering Potter was there" said Lily.

"You mean he didn't play any pranks on you when Professor Dumbledore's back was turned?" asked Carla who was smiling.

Carla, Olivia and Lily had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts, they were very different from each other.

Olivia didn't like studying and you would normally find her reading a magazine or predicting the future which she was quite good at, she was the most out going one.

Carla liked studying and spent a lot of time in the library, she was also the shyest of them and she could calm down any row unless it was one between her and Sirius.

Lily was good at her classes and spent nearly as much time in the library as Carla; she got on with most people but did have a bit of a temper.

"No he didn't play any pranks on me" said Lily.

"That's not actually true" said Olivia grinning.

"What do you mean liv?" asked Lily.

"I mean your hair is pink" said Olivia and started laughing.

"You're joking, aren't you" said Lily sounding worried.

"She's not" said Carla.

"So that's why people were giving me strange looks as I came back from Dumbledore's office" said Lily getting out her wand to change her hair back to normal.

* * *

James and Sirius were sat at a table in the common room.

"So James who are you going to take to the dance?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know yet, why?" asked James as he moved his king out of check.

"Well if you don't know yet let's make it interesting" Sirius said grinning mischievously.

"What do you mean?" asked James sounding intrigued.

"Let's have a little bet" said Sirius.

A/n I know it's short but I'm planning to put up the next charter soon hope you liked it.

Please review.

Andrea


	2. chapter 2

A/n here is the second chapter. Thanks Drops of Jupiter and Kia for reviewing the first chapter.

Disclaimer: The same as in the first chapter.

Just a game

Chapter two:

James looked up from the game of chess, looking interested.

"What sort of bet?" He asked.

"I bet that you can't get a certain person to go to the dance with you" said Sirius.

"Okay" said James.

"A bit confidant aren't you, you don't even know who the person is yet" said Sirius grinning.

"Well I don't mind who it is" said James, Sirius looked round the room.

"You will when I tell you its Lily Evans" said Sirius.

"Sirius, how on earth am I going to get her to go to the dance with me?" Said James not sounding at all happy about the bet now.

"I don't know, you agreed to the bet" said Sirius.

"Yeah and I'm not going to back out of it now" said James looking over at Lily. She had always disliked him and so they had never really tried to get along.

* * *

It was after dinner and Lily and Carla were in the library getting some studying done. Olivia who disliked studying had gone back to the Gryffindor common room. Carla was the first one to finish her homework, Lily looked up from her writing.

"Carla, shouldn't you be going to quidditch training?" She asked. Carla looked at her watch.

"I'm going to be late again" she said shoving her books and work into her bag.

"I'll see you later" said Carla as she ran out of the library. Lily just smiled at her friend and went back to completing her Transfiguration homework.

It was a while later when she'd finished her homework that she decided to get some fresh air.

The air was cold but she didn't mind, she walked towards the forbidden forest not planning to actually go there but no one went near there often so she could get some peace and quiet. As she got closer to the forest she heard voices, one of the voices was so cold that Lily didn't think she would want to meet these people so she hid.

* * *

James looked at his watch for about the fifteenth time.

"Will you stop doing that?" Said Sirius.

They were at the quidditch pitch waiting for three other people who were on the team. Carla Leng who was a chaser, John Conway (5th year) who was a beater and Samantha Imrie (6th year) who was the keeper.

James, Sirius, Olivia and Dominic (6th year) were waiting for them. James was a chaser, Sirius was a beater, Olivia was seeker and Dominic was a chaser. There were hurried footsteps and the three of them turned up.

"Sorry we're..."

"Never mind, can we please get some practice done now" said James.

The practice was short but went well, even James had little to complain about which didn't happen often. They went to the Gryffindor common room happy with how the practice had gone.

James and Sirius went over to Remus who was reading.

"How did practice go?" Asked Remus putting down his book.

"Very well considering three of the team were late" said James.

"Have you talked to Lily yet?" Asked Sirius.

"No" said James.

"Why not?" Asked Sirius.

"Sirius, the dance is weeks away I've got plenty of time" said James.

"What's going on?" Asked Remus who knew nothing about the bet.

"Do you really want to know?" Asked Sirius.

"Maybe not" said Remus.

"Wise choice" said Sirius.

"Does anyone know where Peter is?" Asked James. Sirius and Remus both shook their heads.

* * *

The voices were coming nearer and Lily was hoping that the people didn't find her.

"What did you mean by that?" Asked the cold voice which almost made Lily's blood freeze.

"I didn't mean anything, but it's difficult with Dumbledore always watching" said a voice that sounded a bit like her potions professor.

A hand went over Lily's mouth she tried to scream but it was very muffled.

"Quiet" said the person with their hand over her mouth.

A/n Thanks for reading this. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly.

Andrea


	3. chapter 3

Just a game 

Chapter three

Lily was quiet.

The voices were now moving further away but Lily could still hear them.

"... I promise you we'll get them"

"You better had" said the coldest voice as they went out of hearing. The hand was moved from her mouth and Lily turned round.

"Snape what do you think your doing?" She asked outraged.

"Be quiet, do you want them to hear you?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know who they are" she said.

"And you wouldn't want to" he muttered and started to walk back to the castle quickly. Lily also went back to the castle but at a slower pace.

Lily was going to the Gryffindor common room but was paying very little attention to anything that was probably why when someone called her name she didn't notice.

"Lily" they called again then ran to catch up with her.

"Lily I've been calling you, what's wrong?" Asked Carla when she looked at Lily.

"To be honest I'm not really sure" said Lily

* * *

James was paying little attention to what Sirius was saying.

"Are listening..." but then Peter came over and Sirius never finished what he was saying.

"Where have you been Peter?" Asked James.

"Trying to learn that potion I got wrong this morning" he said sitting down.

"That's just given me idea" said Sirius grinning.

"Why does this scare me?" Asked Remus.

"Because whenever Sirius has an idea it always gets all of us in trouble" said James.

"Good point" said Remus.

"Some of plans work out okay" said Sirius.

"Name one" said James.

"There was that time when...no that got us in trouble but there was that time when...that didn't work either" said Sirius.

"See what I mean" said James.

"This one might work" said Sirius.

"I bet it doesn't" muttered Remus very quietly.

"I heard that" said Sirius. The entrance to the common room open again and Lily and Carla came in. James was watching them and not listening to his friends.

"...How are we supposed to do that?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure yet" said Sirius. Peter wasn't saying anything at all.

"Peter, are you all right?" Asked James

"I'm fine" he said but didn't sound it, then he got up quickly.

"I'm off to bed" and with that he left.

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know" said James.

* * *

"Lily what's wrong?" Asked Olivia after Carla and Lily had sat down.

"I really don't know" said Lily.

"Why didn't you come back to the common room after you'd done your homework?" Carla asked.

"I needed some peace and quiet so I went for walk" she said.

"Aren't libraries quiet?" Olivia asked.

"Yes but I wanted some air too" said Lily.

"I went walking near the forbidden forest, it's normally quiet there but..." said Lily then stopped not sure what to say next.

"But what?" Asked Olivia when she stopped.

"I heard voices coming towards the forest, one of them was the coldest voice I've ever heard and the other sounded like our potions Professor. Then Snape came up behind me, put his hand over my moth and told me to be quiet. When I said that I didn't know whom the people who'd been talking were he said I wouldn't want to. I can't understand it all" said Lily.

"Firstly did you hear anything the people said?" Asked Carla.

"A Little" said Lily.

"What did they say?" Asked Carla.

"The cold voice said what do you mean by that. Then our potions professor said I didn't mean anything by it but it's difficult with Dumbledore always watching. Then Snape came and all I heard after that was... I promise you we'll get them. You better had the coldest voice replied" said Lily. Olivia and Carla exchanged looks.

"I think it probably was our potions professor and I think the other person was...

A/n who do you think the person is? I would like to know, tell me in you review if you want to. I hope you enjoyed and please review I live for reviews.

Sorry about any spelling or Grammar mistakes but I've wrote this really quickly.

Andrea


	4. chapter 4

A/n Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Just a game

Chapter four

Voldemort" said Carla.

"He wouldn't come near Hogwarts, would he?" Said Olivia. All three were then silent.

* * *

James woke up early the next morning. He saw that Peter's bed was empty. James got dressed and went down to the common room hoping to find Peter there. He wasn't there but Lily was, she was sat writing something. James left the common room and went to the library to see if Peter was there.

James was walking behind a bookcase when he heard two people talking.

"What do you mean someone knows?" Asked Malfoy with an edge of anger to his voice.

"They heard them talking" replied Snape calmly.

"How did they hear?" Asked Malfoy.

"They were near the forest and they hid when they heard the voices" said Snape.

"Who was it that heard?" Asked Malfoy.

"Evans" replied Snape slowly.

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop" said someone. James turned round to see Lily.

"How long have you been there?" He whispered.

"Not long" she said.

"I think we should go" James said, Lily followed him and the two went back to the common room.

"I guess you want to know what's going on" said Lily as they sat down.

"Yeah that would help" said James.

"Yesterday I went for walk near the forest; I heard voices coming so I hid. One of the voices sounded like our potions professor the other was the coldest voice I've ever heard. The cold voice said what did you mean by that and our potions professor said he didn't mean anything by it but it's difficult with Dumbledore always watching. Then Snape came and put his hand over my mouth and told me to be quiet so I didn't hear what was said for a while. Then all I heard after that was our potions professor say I promise you we'll get them the reply to that was you better had then they went out of hearing. When I told Snape that I didn't know who they were he said that I wouldn't want to and with what I've just heard in the library I think something's going on." Said Lily.

"I agree something's going on and I think you should tell Dumbledore about this" he said.

"I will" said Lily.

"Do you want to hear what I think it is?" Asked James.

"Yeah I would" said Lily honestly.

"I think that Voldemort is planning something, I don't know what but whatever it is Snape and Malfoy are in on it" he said

"So what your saying is they might be death eaters?" asked Lily sounding a little shocked.

"Maybe I don't know" said James with a shrug. Lily stood up.

"I think I should I go and tell Dumbledore now" she said.

"See you later" he said as she left the common room.

* * *

Lily walked down the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar quill" she said to the gargoyle which was the entrance to his office. It sprang to the side and she walked in and onto the moving stairs. When she got the stairs she knocked on his office door.

"Come in" Lily walked in and closed the door.

"Hello Miss Evans, can I ask why you're here?" He said.

"I'm here to tell you about something I over heard" she said.

"Please go ahead" he said. Lily told him what she'd told James. When she'd finished he said

"Thank you for telling me this" there was a light in his eyes that Lily had never seen before; it was as if he was angry but calm.

"If you hear or find out anything more please tell me" he said calmly.

"I will Professor" said Lily as she left, she went to the great hall, as it was now time for breakfast. She sat down next to Carla.

"Where have you been?" Asked Olivia who was sat opposite Carla.

"I went to see Dumbledore" she replied.

"Did you tell him?" Asked Carla.

"Yes" she said. Lily watched as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter entered the great hall. Sirius was talking to Remus who was shaking his head, Peter was looking over at the Slytherin table and James was watching her, he smiled and she smiled back then he went back to talking to Sirius.

"You are coming to watch the match, aren't you?" Asked Olivia.

"I always do" said Lily.

"See you later then" said Olivia getting up, Carla also got up.

"Good luck" said Lily

"Thanks" said Carla who had only joined the team in September.

Lily finished her breakfast then left the great hall she was thinking about going back to the common room before going to watch the match when someone called her name. She turned to see James walking towards her.

"Shouldn't you be at the quidditch pitch?" She asked

"Probably but I wanted to know if everything went ok with Dumbledore" he said.

"I told him what I heard but he seemed to change when I told him" said Lily.

"Please tell me more later I promise to listen then but if I don't get to the quidditch pitch soon Sirius will kill me" said James and started running to the pitch. Lily also went to the pitch but to the stand to watch, she was joined by Remus.

"Where's Peter?" She asked.

"He disappeared just after breakfast, said he needed to go to the library but he's been acting strange lately" said Remus.

"I noticed, what's up with him?" Asked Lily.

"He won't tell us" said Remus. There was a lot of cheering as the Ravenclaw team came out.


	5. chapter 5

A/n Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Just a game

Chapter five

"Here is the Ravenclaw team. Lauder, King, Buch, Saunderson, Macgeever, Doddington and Chang." The cheering died down and then the Gryffindor team came out and the cheering started up again.

"And here is the Gryffindor team Potter, Leng, Howard, Black, Conway, Imrie and Leonardson" commentated Ryan Norwood a sixth year Gryffindor who always commentated the quidditch matches.

"They're off. Black hitting the bludger towards Saunderson and misses her by inches. Buch has the quaffle passes to Macgeever, Leng intercepts. Leng heads for the goal. That's got to have hurt"

Carla had got hit hard on her right arm by a bludger.

"She drops the quaffle which is caught by Saunderson, who passes to Buch who goes for goal but the shot is saved by Imrie."

After an hour of the match without anyone scoring the match was turning into a bit of a boring game.

"Potter scores the first goal of the game making the score 10-0 to Gryffindor."

Ten minutes after James scored Dominic scored and the game started to get more interesting again.

"Lauder hits a bludger towards Gryffindor's keeper giving Gryffindor a penalty. Potter takes the penalty and scores making the score 30-0 to Gryffindor."

Ravenclaw got a penalty when Conway hit someone's head instead of a bludger.

"Saunderson takes the shot and scores making the score 30-10 to Gryffindor."

Minutes after Saunderson scored Leonardson dived and Chang followed but Leonardson had a quicker broom giving her the advantage.

"Leonardson closing in on the Snitch with Chang not far behind"

Olivia Leonardson's hand went out and clasped round the golden snitch, she only just had enough time to pull out of the dive without hitting the ground.

"Gryffindor win the match 180-10" Ryan commentated.

* * *

Lily was sat by the window in her dormitory thinking. She leaned her head back against the cold wall and closed her eyes.

Lily felt she had do something about what she'd over heard besides telling Dumbledore but she didn't know what. Lily sighed.

"What's that for?" Asked a male voice, Lily opened her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked not happy at getting her peace disturbed.

"I told you I wanted to hear more about how it went with Dumbledore and as you weren't in the common room I thought you might be here" he explained.

"Oh" was all Lily managed.

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"There really isn't anything more to tell" said Lily.

"Earlier you said Dumbledore change but you didn't say how" remarked James.

"Well he seemed to become angry yet stay clam" she said.

"He could have been angry with himself for not noticing that something was going on he said thoughtfully.

"I'd never thought of that" she admitted. There was an uncomfortable silence between.

"I'd better get going" he said and left quickly.

Lily got up and sat on her bed and wondered why her heart was beating faster than normal, she couldn't be falling for Potter, could she?

Lily lied back on her bed and wondered why life had to be so complicated.

* * *

James walked down to the common room and sat next to Peter who was finishing off his Transfiguration homework, Sirius and Remus were playing chess.

"Where have you been?" Asked Sirius not bothering to look up from the game of chess.

"Talking to someone" Muttered James.

"Who?" Asked Sirius and looked up from the game this time. James just smiled and stood up again.

"Where are you going now?" Asked Remus.

"To the library" James replied and left the common room.

He was walking along a corridor near the library not realizing he was being followed.

A/n I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I got writers block and couldn't think of anything to write. Please review!

Thanks

Andrea


	6. chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm hoping the story will start to move a little faster from now on.

Just a game

Chapter six

James looked round he sensed that someone was watching him. He looked round but no one was there so he went into the library.

* * *

Lily walked down to the common room with no more answers than she'd had when she went up to the dormitory.

Lily walked over to where Carla was sat near the fire, she was doing something but from where Lily was stood she couldn't see what.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Asked Lily as she sat down.

"Hello" said Carla looking up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lily again.

"I'm drawing" said Carla handing Lily the drawing book. The drawing Lily saw was a very good drawing of herself.

Carla was artistic and was rather good at drawing, painting and things like that.

"This is really good" said Lily.

"Thanks" muttered Carla who wasn't good with praise. Lily got up again.

"Where are you going?" Asked Carla.

"The library, I need a book for defence against the dark arts" replied Lily.

When Lily was stood outside the library she felt that someone was watching her but when she looked round she couldn't see anyone. When she walked into the library the first person she noticed was James Potter sat reading.

* * *

James looked up when a shadow fell over his book.

"I didn't think you studied" said Lily teasingly.

"I don't normally but I've had to because of defence against the dark arts homework" said James pulling a face at the book.

"That's the same reason I'm here" remarked Lily and sat down. James closed up the book he'd been reading, having lost interest in it.

"Did you feel like someone was watching you when you came in here?" Asked James.

"Yes but no one was there when I looked round" said Lily.

"That's exactly what happened when I came in" muttered James thoughtfully.

"What do you think it was?" Asked Lily.

"I think it was a person but I don't know why they would be watching people go into the library" answered James.

"I don't suppose we'll find out" said Lily. James got up quickly and picked up the book he'd been reading.

"I got an idea" he said.

"Oh no" muttered Lily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I'm not getting involved with one if your plans" she said stubbornly.

"Okay you don't have to. Are you coming back to the common room?" He asked.

"Yeah I suppose" she muttered getting to her feet. James grinned

"Good I'll tell you about my idea while we walk" he said, Lily couldn't think of anything to say to that so she didn't.

"What sort of idea is this?" She asked as they walked along an empty corridor.

"Well we know that potions master has something to do with what is going on as does Snape and Malfoy. The person watching the library might be something to do with that so I think we need to go investigating tonight" said James.

"Where are you going to look?" Asked Lily.

"My first place to look will be the Slytherin common room, so will you come and help?" He asked.

"I don't know" she muttered.

"Well if you decide to, meet me in the Gryffindor common room at midnight" said James.

* * *

It was two minutes to midnight and Lily was stood waiting for James to come. She wasn't sure why she was there as she hated breaking rules but for some reason Lily felt she had to come.

"So you decided to come" said James.

"Yes" was all Lily said.

"Come here" ordered James, Lily obeyed. James threw the invisibility cloak over them.

"Is this an invisibility cloak?" Asked Lily who hadn't seen it before.

"Yes" was the reply.

They were out in the corridor when Lily asked

"How are we going to get into the Slytherin common room, what if someone finds us?"

"You don't break rules very often, do you?" He asked. Lily knew he was smiling without looking at him.

"No I try not to get detentions unlike you" Lily muttered crossly.

"We won't get caught; we're wearing an invisibility cloak" he whispered. Lily refused to believe him but went with him.

"Do you know the password?" Lily asked as they stopped somewhere in the dungeons, she didn't know where.

"Dragon" he said and an opening appeared in the wall and they went into the Slytherin common room.

"What are we looking for?" Lily whispered.

"Anything that might help us find out about what's going on" replied James just as quietly.

After ten minutes searching Lily heard a noise.

"James I think someone's coming" she whispered. They got back under the invisibility cloak and stayed totally still.

Malfoy came into view, looked round the common room to see if anyone was there then he sat down and pulled out a letter from his pocket.

To Lily it seemed to take him ages to read it, she was all too aware of James stood close next to her.

When he'd finished reading he sat there for a while, it looked like he was thinking about something then he got up and went back to his dormitory leaving the letter on the table.

When Malfoy had been gone a minute, James got out from under the cloak and picked up the letter, Lily came up behind him.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's not written in English" he said looking at the unfamiliar writing.

"I don't think we've got time to study it now" muttered Lily hurriedly. James got out his wand and made a magical copy of the letter, putting the original letter back on the table as two voices got closer to the common room. Lily threw the cloak over them just as Snape and Malfoy entered the common room.

"...But how did he find out?" Asked Snape.

"He knows when things like that happen" replied Malfoy who seemed worried about something.

"I thought it might have been because you told someone Lucius" said Snape coldly.

"Severus, I haven't told anyone" said Malfoy. Snape didn't reply to that as he picked up the letter.

When Snape had read the letter he said.

"No one else has seen this, have they?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Asked Malfoy crossly.

"No I was just asking if anyone else had read it" said Snape.

"No they haven't, not that anyone would be able to" said Malfoy.

"But what if they knew the code?" Asked Snape.

"Not many people know the code" replied Malfoy reasonably and with that they left the common room.

"What was that all about?" Asked Lily.

"I've got no idea but I think we should get back to the Gryffindor common room" said James. The two left the Slytherin common room.

Walking along a corridor James whispered

"Stop, I think I heard someone." The two stopped and they heard footsteps moving quickly towards them.

A/n all I ask is that you review and tell me what you think, should I continue?

Thanks

Andrea


	7. chapter 7

A/n Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and a big thanks to Kase for reviewing my last two chapters.

Two new characters are mentioned this chapter, I own both of them.

Disclaimer: in the first chapter:

Just a game

Chapter seven

James saw that it was two people not one and they were Snape and Malfoy, he heard Malfoy mutter

"...But who would have made a copy" as they passed.

"This has got something to do with Evans" said Snape.

As soon as Snape and Malfoy had gone off down the corridor, Lily said.

"I think we should get back to the Gryffindor common room" James could tell by her voice that she was worried that Snape thought it had something to do with her.

They walked quickly though the corridors to the portrait of the fat lady. James took the invisibility cloak off both of them.

"What are you two doing up at this time..."

"Sphinx" James said so the portrait had to let them into the Gryffindor common room, letting them avoid the lecture she was about to give them.

* * *

"Can I look at the letter?" Lily asked not having seen it yet. James handed it to her without saying anything.

Lily looked at the letter but she couldn't understand it anymore the James had.

"What do you think we should do about it?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure, if we could understand what it said it would help" Lily muttered.

"I agree it would be much easier to do something about it if we knew what it said" agreed James.

"There must be a way to know what it says" Lily said thoughtfully.

They both were silent trying to think. Then the entrance to the common room opened and Sirius walked in.

* * *

"Sirius what are you doing up at this time?" Asked James.

"I was trying to pull off that plan I told you about but I found a letter and forgot about the plan" Sirius replied.

"What sort of letter was it?" James asked.

Sirius pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and gave it to James. It was a letter written in the same code as the one James and Lily had found.

"Lily can I have the other letter?" He asked Lily gave it to him without asking why.

"What other letter?" Asked Sirius.

"We found a letter as well" answered Lily.

"Both of them are written in the same code" James remarked putting them down on the table.

"Can either of you understand what they say?" Asked Sirius sounding hopeful.

"Afraid not" said Lily.

"Is there anyone we know who isn't a professor that knows a lot about codes?" Asked James.

The three sat thinking for a while.

"The only person I can think of is Eleanor Samuel, Kelly's sister" said Lily.

Kelly Samuel was in Gryffindor sixth year; she got on well with the Marauders, as she was a bit of Prankster. Her sister Eleanor was the complete opposite to Kelly, she was hard working and always got top marks but she was in Ravenclaw and her seventh year.

"Eleanor would tell a professor about the letters" said Sirius not sounding happy that Eleanor was the only person they had came up with.

"I don't think she would not if I asked her not to" replied Lily but Sirius still didn't look happy.

"We'll talk about this in the morning" said James

* * *

It was the next morning and Lily, Carla and Olivia were going down to breakfast, they were earlier than they normally were on a Sunday that was because it was Hogsmead weekend.

Lily yawned; it was about the sixth time she'd yawned it the last minute.

"What time did you get to sleep last night?" Asked Olivia.

"I think it was about four this morning" replied Lily as they walked into the great hall.

Lily noticed that James and Sirius didn't seem tired at all, maybe they're used to staying up most of the night she thought as she sat down.

A/n I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one but I've been reading The Amber Spyglass by Philip Pullman it's a really good book. I haven't asked you to review yet have I? please review.

Thanks

Andrea


	8. chapter 8

A/n Sorry it has taken me so long to put up this chapter I haven't had much time for writing and I'm also working on other fics, as always please review this fic.

Just a game

Chapter eight

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were in Zonkos joke shop.

Sirius was stood trying to decide what to buy.

"What's up Sirius?" Asked Remus.

"I'm trying to decide what to buy for the Slytherins" muttered Sirius

"Why are you buying the slytherins anything?" Asked Peter.

"Well Pete I think they deserve a little present" Sirius replied grinning.

"What sort of present?" Asked James.

"Well I was thinking about giving them that mirror over there" said Sirius still grinning.

"What does it do?" Asked Peter and walked over to it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Peter.

"What's wrong Peter?" Asked Remus.

"I looked like a...girl" he muttered. James looked at Sirius grinning slightly.

"And how are you going to give it to the Slytherins?" Asked James.

"With a little help from you James" said Sirius slinging his arm round his best friend and buying the mirror.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is a bad idea" muttered Remus to himself following his friends out of the shop.

* * *

Lily, Carla and Olivia had just entered the three broomsticks, which was full of people.

"Can you see any tables that are empty?" Asked Olivia looking round.

"I think there's one in that corner" said Carla.

"You two go and sit at the table I'll get the drinks" Lily said, Carla and Olivia left Lily to get the drinks.

The door opened letting in a lot of cold winter air.

Lily looked round to see the Marauders come in. She knew that they had been to zonkos by the way Sirius was grinning.

James came over to get the drinks.

"So have you seen Eleanor today?" He asked.

"No" lily replied.

"I think we should both try and see her after dinner" he said.

"What about Sirius?" She asked.

"He wouldn't want to see Eleanor, he hates her and she hates him" James remarked.

"Well I'll see you after dinner then" Lily muttered giving him a smile, picking up the three butterbeers she walked over to Carla and Olivia.

"So you're talking to James now, are you?" said Olivia with a quizzical look.

"Not really" muttered Lily, Olivia grinned

* * *

James walked back over to Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"James can I borrow your invisibility cloak tonight?" Asked Sirius.

"Why?" Asked James.

"So I can take the Slytherins gift to them" Sirius replied grinning.

"Yes you can borrow the cloak" James said.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know if I can" James replied.

"Why not?" Asked Peter.

"I can't say" James said knowing his friends wouldn't leave it at that.

"James we're your best friends" said Sirius; James looked pointedly at him, as Sirius already knew about the letters and what was going on.

"If he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to" Remus said, which James was very grateful for.

* * *

Lily, Carla and Olivia were still sat in the three broomsticks. Lily stood up

"I'll meet you two back here in half an hour, I need to go and get a book" she said leaving.

Lily went to buy a book on advanced runes and ancient writing hoping it might help her understand what the letters said without asking Eleanor.

As she left the shop she felt that someone was watching her but there were too many people about to tell.

Lily was getting more and more nervous as she walked back to the three broomsticks. She turned down a quiet street and she was hit by some sort of spell but she couldn't tell what as it was as her head hit the ground.

* * *

James was still sat in the three broomsticks; Carla came over to him.

"Hi" she said.

"Hello, sit down if you want" he said, she sat down.

"So what happened to your friends?" He asked.

"Olivia went back to Hogwarts and Lily should have met us here about 30 minutes ago" Carla said.

"Maybe she went back to Hogwarts" He suggested.

"It isn't the sort of thing Lily would do" muttered Carla.

"Maybe we should go and look for her; do you know where she was going?" He asked.

"Yeah she went to get a book" Carla said.

The two of them left the three broomsticks to look for Lily.

After looking around most of hogsmead they went back to Hogwarts to she if she was there.

* * *

Lily came to in a dark room, not knowing where she was or what had happened. She felt sick and dizzy but there was little she could do about that now. She sat up and looked round but couldn't see much as it so dark.

Lily went to get her wand out of her robe pocket but it wasn't there.

"Now what am I going to do?" She muttered to herself.

A/n please review!

Andrea


	9. chapter 9

A/n I'm sorry it has taken me so long to put up this chapter.

Just a game

Chapter nine

James was sat in the Gryffindor common room with his friends, all his friends had noticed that James didn't seem normal self.

"Ok what's wrong?" Asked Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Asked James.

"There is something wrong James" Remus commented.

"No there isn't" James muttered.

"So why do you look so worried?" Asked Peter.

"I don't" James replied getting up.

"Where are you going?" Asked Siruis.

"I've got to go and talk to someone" he repiled.

He went over to where Carla was sat.

"Any news?" He asked.

"No none but I've told Dumbledore that's she's missing" she replied.

"That was a good idea" James said quietly.

"Yeah he said he would do what he could but he couldn't help much because we don't have any idea where she might be" Carla said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" James said trying to sound encouragingly.

"Yeah" muttered Carla smiling weakly.

James got up and went back over to his friends.

"Something's going on, you don't normally talk to Carla" Remus said.

"Yeah and where is Lily?" Asked Sirius as he saw Olivia come in the common room on her own.

"I don't know" James said.

* * *

Lily was sat in the dark room. Her head was in her hands as she tried to think of something to do to get out of there but she couldn't think of anything. There was a noise like a key in a lock, Lily looked up at the door as it opened and a cloaked figure with a mask on came in the room.

"Follow me" was all the person said. Lily got up and winced as she put all of her weight on her legs.

Lily followed the person down several dark corridors.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked Lily, there was no reply but she hadn't expected one.

Then the person opened a door.

"Go in" they said and Lily went inside and the person closed the door from the other side.

Lily looked round the room she was now in. It was a lot lighter than the room she had been in, then she noticed why, it had a window.

Lily walked over to the window and tried to undo it but it was either stuck or locked. She walked away from the window and wondered why she was here? And who had brought her to this place and where was this place?

* * *

James had just finished eating when he saw Eleanor leave the great hall and he remembered about the letter. He got up and went after her.

"Where is he going now?" Asked Sirius.

"Eleanor!" He called; she was already at the top of a flight of stairs

"Hello James" she said waiting for him to catch up with her.

"I have to ask you something" he said when he got to the top of the stairs.

"Go ahead" she said.

"Do you know anything about codes?" He asked.

"Not much" replied Eleanor.

"Lily said you did" James said.

"I really don't know much" Eleanor muttered.

"Would you still take a look at a letter for me?" Asked James

"Sure" she said.

"Would you mind not telling anyone about it" he said.

"Of course I don't mind" she said.

"Thanks" muttered James and got out the letter for her.

"Lily and I found the letter yesterday but now she's gone missing and I think it might have something to do with the letter" James said.

After a few minutes of looking at the letter Eleanor said

"I'm really sorry but I've never seen this type of code before".

"It's ok; do you know anyone else who might know about codes?" He asked.

"Carla Leng, she's in my ancient runes class and she's normally got a book on language and codes with her" she said.

"I'm surprised Lily didn't suggest her" James muttered thoughtfully, Eleanor just shrugged.

"Thanks anyway" James said

"You're welcome" she said as he headed off to the Gryffindor common room.

As he entered the common room he saw Carla and Olivia sat at a table in the corner.

"Carla can I talk to you?" James asked.

"Yes" said Carla and looked at Olivia.

"Fine I'll go" Olivia said and left.

"So what do you want?" Carla asked.

"Someone told me you knew about codes" he said.

"I know a bit" Carla muttered.

"Would you look at a letter lily and me found yesterday" James said.

"Yes I'll look at the letter but I didn't know you and Lily got on" Carla said.

"You won't tell anyone about the letter will you?" He asked avoiding the comment she had made.

"I won't if you don't want me to" she said and James handed her the letter.

Carla studied the letter, then she got a piece of parchment and a quill out of her bag.

"Do you understand any of it?" James asked.

"Yes" Carla said as she wrote down the letter in English, then she handed that letter to James.

James read it.

This is to inform you that someone at Hogwarts has some idea of what is going on.

If I found out that you were the one to tell her your life will not be worth living.

Do you understand?

I would be happy if you would help me get her to one of the meetings so I can see

how much she knows and if I can change her.

Bring her to the next meeting her name is Evans.

James put down the letter.

"Voledmort" James muttered.

"We should tell Dumbledore" Carla muttered.

"Yes and soon by the sounds of this letter" James said quietly.

"By the looks of the letter he's going to try and turn her into a death eater" Carla said.

"But she wouldn't so... he'll kill her" muttered James sounding very worried and Carla saw the colour go from his face.

"I thought you didn't like Lily" Carla said.

"We've been talking a lot lately so I guess we get on ok now" he said.

"James pick up the letter, we're going to Dumbledore" Carla said, James picked up the letter and the two of them went off to Dumbledore's office.

"Butterbeer" Carla said when they got to the stone gargoyle. It moved to the side letting them go in.

They went up the stair to the door of Dumbledore's office. Before either of them knocked on the door someone said "come in". Carla opened the door.

Professor Dumbledore was sat behind his desk writing some thing on a piece of parchment.

"Mr Potter, Miss Leng how can I help you?" he asked looking up from what he was writing and put down his quill.

"Well professor I found this letter when I was with Lily" James said handing the letter over to Dumbledore.

"And I have transferred it into English" Carla said handing that copy to him as well.

A/n please review

thanks

andz


	10. chapter 10

A/n here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic.

Just a game

Chapter ten

"May I keep the letters?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes professor" James replied.

"Thank you" Dumbledore said. Both Carla and James knew this as a dismissal and left Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Lily was stood looking out of the window, seeing if there was any clue of where she was but the surroundings were bleak and didn't tell anything about where she was.

She sat against the wall and sighed wishing that she was anywhere but there.

The door opened and Lily looked up as a cloaked figure brought some food in and placed it on the table then left.

Lily looked over at the food but decided not to eat anything uncase it was poisoned.

* * *

It was sometime later that evening and James was heading for the Gryffindor common room.

"What did you say to Dumbledore, Potter?" James turned round to Malfoy.

"Where is she?" Asked James ignoring what Malfoy had said.

"Who?" Said Malfoy.

"You know who, Lily" James said starting to lose his temper with Malfoy.

"I don't know what you're on about" Malfoy muttered.

"Don't act dumber than you already are" James said angrily. Malfoy just turned to leave.

"So where's Voldemort then?" Asked James, Malfoy stopped walking.

"What scared to hear your Masters name" taunted James. Malfoy went for his wand but James already had his in his hand.

"Expelliarmus" James said, Malfoy's wand shot though the air and landed in James' hand.

"Think you're clever, don't you potter" Malfoy said. James didn't answer.

Carla came up behind James and whispered "give him back his wand, he's not worth it".

James threw Malfoy's wand back, turned round and started walking back towards the Gryffindor common room with Carla.

"If you're so clever, you would realize that Evan's is in much more trouble than even you could realize" Malfoy said. James turned round and started back towards Malfoy, Carla grabbed hold of his arm.

"He's not worth it" she said again and tired to drag him back towards the common room but James ignored her.

"Where is Lily?" James asked but at that moment Professor Mcgonagall came round the corner.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing Professor" said Carla and started walking back to the Gryffindor common room hoping that James would follow her and he did.

"Why were you arguing with Malfoy?" Asked Carla as they walked.

"You know what Malfoy's like" James replied.

"Sphinx" James said to the portrait fat lady. Carla and James walked over to where Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat.

"What have you been up to?" Asked Remus.

"He's been arguing with Malfoy" Carla said.

"Only arguing, no fighting?" Asked Sirius.

"No" replied James.

"Only because Mcgonagall turned up" said Carla.

"It's a shame Mcgonagall turned up" muttered Sirius.

"Why?" Asked Carla.

"Well I would have liked to have seen Malfoy beaten up" He replied.

"Sirius, violence doesn't solve anything" Carla said.

"Yes mother" muttered Sirius but Carla heard him and hit over the head.

"Ow, I thought you said that violence doesn't solve anything" said Sirius rubbing his head.

"That doesn't count" Carla replied.

"I'll see you all later" James said and he left the common room.

"What is up with him?" Asked Sirius.

"Don't you know?" Asked Carla.

"No…that…is…why…I…asked" said Sirius speaking very slowly.

"There is no need to talk to me as if I'm thick" Carla said crossly.

"Well you asked a bit of a stupid question" replied Sirius

* * *

.

James walked towards the Ravenclaw common room hoping to see his little sister Catherine but it was unlikely that she would be stood outside her common room.

Catherine was 15 and in Ravenclaw so James didn't get to see that much of her, when they did spend time together they always ended up getting on each others nerves.

"James what are you doing here?" Called a voice from behind him.

"Hey Catty!" he said turning round to see his sister.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Aren't I allowed to come to see my little sis?" he replied.

"Of course you're allowed to come and see me" she muttered hugging her brother.

"Ok so why are really here?" she said letting go of him.

"I wanted to come and see you and I wanted to away from my mates for a bit" he answered as the two of them walked.

"So it has nothing to do with your little fight with Malfoy" she said calmly.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked.

"You can't keep anything quiet for long in Hogwarts, you should already know that" She remarked.

"It wasn't really a fight, more of a disagreement" James muttered.

"Something's up with you" She remarked after a while of silence.

"I'm Fine ok" He said crossly.

"Sorry I asked I'll talk to you when you're in a better mood" She snapped back and walked off. Leaving James on his own.

* * *

Lily woke up and realized that she must have been asleep a while, as the sky outside was dark.

She got up and went over to the window, looking up at the sky she saw the first few stars appearing.

"I just want to go back Hogwarts" she muttered.

"I'm sure you do" said a voice from behind her. She turned round quickly.

"Who are you?" She asked knowing who the person was even without an answer.

"You probably already know" He said, Lily just nodded.

"You will be going to a meeting tomorrow morning" he said. Then there was silence.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Lily asked daringly, he laughed a cruel laugh, which made Lily feel cold inside.

"Do you want to be killed?" He asked.

"No" she replied.

"Then why ask" he said and vanished. Leaving Lily with a lot to think about

* * *

James was sat on his bed with the curtains drawn round.

The door of the dorm opened and he heard his three friends come in.

"Something's wrong, I just wish he'd tell me" muttered Sirius.

"If anything is really bothering him I'm sure he'll tell us about it" Remus said reasonably.

It was about an hour later when James drew back the curtains around his bed and went to his trunk to get out his invisibility cloak.

He quietly walked out of the dorm and down the stairs to the common room, not sure where he was going to go.

He noticed that someone sat near the fire; the person threw something into the fire and then left the common room.

James went over to where the person had been sat, wondering why they had thrown something into the fire.

A/n I'm going leave you there for now but already working on the next chapter.

Please review

andrea


	11. chapter 11

A/n I've finally got this chapter up it seems to have taken me forever and hope it is worth the wait.  
  
Now I'm going to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter so  
  
Thank you Holyfree, I'm really pleased that you love my fic and I think the last chapters are better too.  
  
Thank you CassieOlws, I'm pleased that you love my fic as well.  
  
Thank you fire, I'm glad that you think it's great and after I read the chapter again I was quite happy with it.  
  
and a very big thank you to CatalinaRose for all her reviews and please write the next chapter soon.

Just a game

Chapter eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own it, J K Rowling does.  
  
James took off the invisibility cloak and folded it up, he looked into the fire wondering what the person had thrown into it.  
  
"James, wake up" someone said.  
  
"What?" he asked opening his eyes.  
  
"How long have you been here?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I've got no idea, what time is it?" James asked.  
  
"About five in the morning" muttered Sirius looking at his watch.  
  
Sirius sat down at the table just as the entrance to the common room opened and Peter came in.  
  
"Hi Peter, where have you been?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I just went for a walk, now I'm going back to bed" he said and went up the stairs to the dorm.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Sirius, James just shrugged.  
  
"James, is something troubling you?" asked Sirius sound concerned.  
  
"No" remarked James.  
  
"Are you sure" muttered Sirius.  
  
" Yeah I'm sure" said James.  
  
They were silent after that and James looked at where the fire had been burning earlier but had now been out for a long time.  
  
"Did you find anything out about those letters?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, Carla translated one of them into English" James replied.  
  
"Can I see it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sorry Dumbledore's got it" said James.  
  
It was early in the morning when Lily woke up, she sat up and found that the door was open but no one was outside.  
  
That's odd she thought as she got up and walked over to the door.  
  
"Going somewhere?" asked a cloaked figure who was sat just by the door.  
  
Lily didn't bother answering his question and walked back into the room and over to the window.  
  
The sun was shining on the bleak landscape making it look more friendly and inviting than the room she was in.  
  
As she looked closely she noticed an owl flying towards the window she was stood looking out of but the owl flew up to the window above.  
  
someone coughed and Lily turned round quickly.  
  
"I am here to take you to the meeting, follow me" said a man who was stood just inside the room.  
  
It was the first time she'd seen someone not wearing a mask in this place, besides you know who and she was rather surprised but followed him all the same.  
  
After walking for a while Lily got up the courage to ask him something.  
  
"Can I ask you something" she said. He looked at her.  
  
"I suppose so" he replied.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing a mask everyone else round here seems to" she remarked.  
  
"You know who said that you would be more likely to come if I wasn't wearing a mask" he replied.  
  
They continued down more dark corridors and Lily saw lot's of cloaked figures walking in the same direction as she was.  
  
All the cloaked figures were going through a door at the end of the corridor. The man who was with Lily stopped to put on a mask and pull his hood up.  
  
Lily watched more hooded figures go into the room and she felt a deep sense of foreboding, she couldn't think of anyway of getting out of that room once she'd gone in there without being dead .  
  
Where is everyone when I need them she thought as the man lead her into the room.  
  
James and Sirius were sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, it was still quite early so there weren't many people in the hall.  
  
Carla and Olivia came in a few minutes later.  
  
"Morning" said Sirius, as they sat down.  
  
"Hi" said Olivia, Carla just smiled.  
  
"Can I ask where Lily is, I haven't seen her for a few days" said Sirius.  
  
"She disappeared on Sunday when we were at Hogsmead, no one's seen her since" said Olivia.  
  
"Have you told Dumbledore?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Of course we have and he's doing as much as he can" said Carla  
  
"Doesn't anyone have an idea where she could be?" asked Sirius. Carla and James exchanged looks.  
  
"Not really" said Carla. Remus came over and sat down.  
  
"James this letter came for you" Remus said handing him an envelope.  
  
"Thanks Remus" said James looking at the envelope but he didn't open it yet, he put it in his pocket to undo when he was on his own.  
  
Lily felt extremely nervous as she stepped into the room.  
  
"Ah Miss Evans, glad you could come" said someone sat at the other end of the table.  
  
Like I had any other choice Lilt thought.  
  
"Please take a seat" He said. Lily sat down and noticed she was shaking, she mentally told herself to stop looking and acting nervous, it was only playing into his hands.  
  
"Miss Evans is here at my invitation" he told the room.  
  
Lily looked round at the table and noticed one of the cloaked figures looking at her but they looked away quickly.  
  
"Now that everyone is here" He said. Lily noticed that the doors closed when he said that.  
  
There's no way out now Lily thought.  
  
"I'm going to tell you all why I've asked Miss Evans to join us today, I am hoping that she will join me like all of you have but she will have a choice" he said looking directly at Lily and she knew what the choices were without him telling her.  
  
She could join him or die and Lily didn't like the sound of either of them.  
  
"I have reason to believe that one of you isn't paying any notice to the letter that I sent you, I hope this is a one off" he said his voice filled with malice as he looked at one of the hooded figures.  
  
"Yes sir it is a one off, I'm so sorry it's because I've been so busy" said the figure.  
  
"To busy to pay notice of what I say" He said.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant..."  
  
"Quite!" he said, the hooded figure was silent instantly.  
  
Lily was watching and listening, trying to work out what to do, he'd kill me without a second thought she told herself so what am I going to do?  
  
"Just one more thing to say, I want to tell the rest of you to keep up the good work, you can leave" he said.  
  
Lily stayed sat where she was not sure what to do.  
  
"Miss Evans" said a voice as someone sat down next to her, Lily knew it was Voldemort without turning round.  
  
"I gather you know what your choices are" he said.  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"There is no need for you to rush your answer I can get someone to take you back to the room you've been staying in" he said  
  
"I can't chose yet because I don't know what would happen, I know that if I chose death your kill me but I don't know what would happen if I joined you" she said. Voledemort smiled a cold cruel smile.  
  
"If you join me you will get to go back to normal but you would have the dark mark on your left arm, you would never tell anyone that you'd been here or what u were and you would obey me" He said.  
  
Lily's mind was trying to think but it had gone blank.  
  
What sort of a choice is that she thought death or to be your slave for the rest of my life.  
  
A/n Hope you liked it I thought it was a bit short myself but I couldn't think of anyway of making it longer. please review:-)

andz


	12. chapter 12

A/n I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up but I got writer's block so this chapter might not be a good as it could have been.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to MELISSA for listening to all my ideas.

Just a game

Chapter twelve

Disclaimer: JK owns it not me.  
  
James was walking to Divination with Sirius, Peter and Olivia.  
  
"What do you think Trelawney will say today?" asked Peter.  
  
"She's going to say how good my homework is" replied Sirius.  
  
"That will be a first" said Olivia grinning.  
  
"Very funny" muttered Sirius rolling his eyes, just as they got to the landing the ladder came down to let them get to the classroom.  
  
When everyone was sat down a woman stepped out of the shadow .  
  
"Good morning, we will be working with the crystal ball again today, write down what you see" said Trelawney in her normal mysterious voice.  
  
Olivia started looking into the crystal ball.  
  
"Liv" whispered Sirius.  
  
"What?" asked Olivia  
  
"How can you see anything in these things besides white fog?" he asked.  
  
"You have to use your inner eye my dear" she said in Trelawney's voice.  
  
"Thanks that's very helpful" he muttered sarcastically as James and peter laughed.  
  
James looked at the crystal ball in front of him not expecting to see anything as he never had before but as he stared into it an image started to form.  
  
At first it was just some dark shapes moving then it brightened and he saw some people wearing dark cloaks and masks, they were sat around a large table.  
  
James looked away from the crystal ball trying to understand what he saw but it didn't make any sense to him.  
  
He looked back at the crystal ball and saw a girl with dark red hair and he knew that it was lily. All the cloaked people left the room and lily was the only one left then the picture vanished and in it's place was the dark mark, it vanished to and was replaced with white fog.  
  
James looked up to find Olivia watching him, she smiled and went back to writing something down.  
  
He looked down at the blank parchment but he couldn't write down what he'd just seen and Divination would be ending soon so he did what he normally did and made something up.  
  
"please bring your sheet's of parchment and leave them on my desk as you leave" said Trelawney.  
  
The four of them headed off to the great hall for lunch Remus and Carla were already there when they got there.  
  
"How did Divination go?" asked Carla as they sat down.  
  
"Same as always" replied Sirius.  
  
Lily had been taken back to the room where she had been staying.  
  
"Why me?" she asked aloud but no one was there.  
  
I don't want to be like them obeying his commands but what choice do I have she thought and sighed.  
  
Lily sat down on the bed wishing not for the first time that she was back at Hogwarts. The door opened and a masked figure walked in, Lily took no notice of them until they until they said.  
  
"I could get you out of here but it wouldn't help you because as soon as you know who wants someone to join his side they lose the option of running" she looked up at the person  
  
"Do u wish you hadn't joined him?" she asked.  
  
"No I wanted to join him" he said then closed the door.  
  
"But right now I wish I hadn't". lily had never considered that death eaters might not actually want to be what they were.  
  
"Joining him is considered a weakness by some people" he remarked.  
  
"I used to be one of those people" muttered lily.  
  
"I really think it depends on why your joining him?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well it depends if your always be loyal to the people that you were before"  
  
"I don't understand" she said confused.  
  
"Just think about what I said you'll understand soon" he said and left.  
  
What did he mean, how could she be a death eater and still be able to be friends with the people she was, it made no sense.  
  
They were in care of magical creatures and were learning about the chimaera a dangerous creature found in Greece but James wasn't really listening.  
  
He was still thinking about what he'd seen in Divination and he still couldn't understand it. A thought suddenly occurred to him, he could ask Olivia if she'd seen anything like it and maybe she'd be able to tell him what it meant.  
  
After class and they were heading back to class.  
  
"Olivia can I ask you something?" James said the others were just ahead of them.  
  
"yeah, is it about Divination?" she asked  
  
"Umm yeah, I saw something in the crystal ball but I don't understand it" he said, Olivia looked at him.  
  
"I can't tell you what it meant" she said looking away.  
  
"If you don't understand what it meant either that's ok I didn't really expect you too" he said.  
  
"It's not that I don't understand what it means, I just can't tell you" she muttered.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Please don't ask your know soon enough but I'm not going to be the one tell you" she said.  
  
"Olivia"  
  
"We're going to be late for charms" she said hurrying off.  
  
James stayed where he was wondering why Olivia had acted the way she had, what did the images he'd seen mean? and why hadn't Olivia just told him what it meant?  
  
A/n This chapter was a bit odd to write and I'm sorry it's so short but I promise to make the next chapter longer if you review!!!!!!  
  
andz  
  
if you've got any questions, remarks or suggestions put them in a review or e-mail me   
  
thanks


	13. chapter 13

A/n I really have thought about giving up on this fic. well I've had very few reviews for the past 2 chapters if I don't get any this chapter I might take it off.  
  
hope you like it and please review it makes me feel wanted :-)  
  
thank you Marauder-luver-forever- I'm glad that you think the story is really good.  
  
Just a game

Chapter thirteen

James wasn't really paying attention to professor Filtwick. The way Olivia had acted had made him worried about what he'd seen.   
  
"What's wrong James, you don't look so good" whispered Sirius.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" James replied distracted, Sirius gave him a concerned look but never said anything.  
  
At the end of class Carla came over to James.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked as they left the classroom.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Sirius grinning.  
  
"Nothing" muttered Carla walking off.  
  
"Oh you dropped this" Sirius said handing him a letter.  
  
"I forgot about that" James muttered opening it.  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
I think that you will be worried about your friend Miss Evans.  
  
There is no need she is safe and will be back at Hogwarts soon  
  
if she understands what I tell her.  
  
Do not judge her for what she may do.  
  
James turned the sheet of parchment over to see if there was any more writing on the back as it seemed a very short letter but there wasn't.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Sirius being nosy as normal.  
  
"It doesn't say much" said James looking at the piece of parchment confused.  
  
"So what's going on between you and Carla?" asked Sirius suddenly, James Laughed.  
  
"Nothing's going on, why?" He asked.  
  
"Well you two seem to be spend quite a bit of time together" commented Sirius.  
  
"Who does?" asked Peter, he and Remus had caught them up.  
  
"James and Carla" said Sirius.  
  
"Really Sirius, nothing is going on" said James getting slightly annoyed now.  
  
Lily was sat in the room, she knew she had to make a choice soon or you know would kill her anyway.  
  
I really should stand up for what I believe in but what did that death eater mean she thought very confused by it all.  
  
"Maybe it will seem clearer in the morning" she muttered to herself and yawned.  
  
It was after dinner and James was sat finishing off his defence against the dark arts homework which was due in the next morning.  
  
Sirius looked like he was plotting something and Peter was trying to do his charms homework.  
  
"Have you done your defence against the dark arts homework yet Sirius?" asked James having just finished his.  
  
"No" was the reply.  
  
"Are you going to even bother?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yeah ill do it in a minute" he said. Carla came over to them.  
  
"Carla have you done your defence against the dark arts homework?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah I did it last week" she said.  
  
"Can I have a look at it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"If you want to copy ask someone else" she said.  
  
"But then I might not get top marks!" He said.  
  
"Maybe you should try doing it yourself" she said.  
  
"Did you want something Carla?" asked James before Sirius and Carla started rowing.  
  
"Yeah I need to talk to you" She said. Sirius was grinning.  
  
"Ok" said James standing up.  
  
"Why is he grinning like that?" asked Carla as she and James walked off.  
  
"He got some strange idea that we are going out with each other" he said., Carla laughed.  
  
"Anyway I need to ask you what happened in divination today?" she asked still smiling.  
  
"I just saw something strange in the crystal ball that's all, I want to show you this letter I got" James said handing her the letter. Carla read it  
  
"Odd it doesn't say who it's from" Carla muttered.  
  
It was seven in the morning and Lily was sat looking out of the window trying to work out what to do.  
  
The door opened and you know who walked in, Lily looked up but never said anything.  
  
"Miss Evans have you made a decision yet?"  
  
"Yes I've made a decision" Lily muttered.

A/n this story is coming to an end soon, please review I love getting reviews.  
  
any ideas or questions e-mail me at 

Andz


	14. chapter 14

A/n I know this chapter has taken me ages to put up and I don't really have an excuse apart from I've been busy with work.  
  
Andz  
  
disclaimer: It is not mine, only the plot and a few of the charters are.

Just a game

Chapter fourteen

It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and James was sat playing chess against Sirius, Peter was sat watching them and Remus was sleeping, it had been a full moon the night before.  
  
James looked out of the window and saw a figure walking back to the castle.  
  
"Lily" he whispered and ran out of the common room.  
  
"Hey James where are you going, we're not finished yet" Sirius called after him but he'd already left.  
  
Lily was finally back at Hogwarts. She was just on her way to the castle, when someone came running towards her.  
  
"James" she said happily.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" he shouted at her. she looked rather nervous but didn't have to answer as he pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Do you want me to explain everything?" she asked when he'd let go of her.  
  
"That would be good" he said. They went and sat near the lake.  
  
"Where should I start?" she asked.  
  
"The beginning would be good" James replied.  
  
"Well when I was in hogsmead I got hit by some curse and passed out, when I came round I was in a room I don't really know where the place was. Anyway to cut a long story short You know who wanted me to join him and become death eater or he was going to kill me..."  
  
"YOU'RE A DEATH EATER" he yelled getting up.  
  
"James you have to listen to me" She said sounding frightened.  
  
"I think I've heard enough" he said and started walking back towards the castle.  
  
"JAMES!" she yelled after him but he never turned round.  
  
"Why should I care if Potter doesn't want to talk to me" she muttered to herself.  
  
The thing is you do care a little voice in her head said.  
  
Why did he feel like she'd betrayed him they weren't really friends.  
  
"What's up you've got a face like thunder?" Said Olivia who was walking towards him.  
  
"Nothing" he muttered and walked quickly back to the common room.  
  
"Finally can we finish the game now?" asked Sirius as he walked into the common room.  
  
"Yeah sorry there was something I had to do" he muttered.  
  
Lily knocked on the door of Dumbledores office.  
  
"Come in" Lily stepped inside.  
  
"Miss Evans" he said sounding slightly shocked to see her.  
  
"Professor I need to tell you what has been going on" she said silently praying that he who must not be named would never find out what she was doing.  
  
"Please sit down Miss Evans" he said, Lily sat.  
  
"Professor I want to become a spy for you against He Who Must Not Be Named..." she stopped unsure of what to say.  
  
"I have become a Death eater but I was forced and I wish to still remain loyal to you" She muttered looking at the ground.  
  
"I don't want you put in danger" He said.  
  
"I already am, please professor it will make me feel better about what I've done, I don't even want to be a death eater" she said.  
  
"Very well Miss Evans but you do realise the danger your in" He said.  
  
"Yes" she muttered very quietly.  
  
"You may go" he said.  
  
"Thank you" she said as she left.  
  
Lily headed for the Gryffindor common room, she was slightly scared of seeing her friends again in case they acted the same way as James had.  
  
She walked into the common room.  
  
"Lily!" yelled Olivia who run over to her and nearly squeezed her to death.  
  
"I've missed you too Liv but can you please let me breath " Lily muttered.  
  
"Oh sorry" Olivia said sheepishly.  
  
"We've been so worried about you" said Carla hugging Lily.  
  
"I've got to explain some things to you" whispered Lily looking over at James who was playing a game of chess against Sirius.  
  
"Ok" said Olivia.  
  
"Not here" muttered Lily heading for their dorm. Olivia and Carla exchanged glances before following her.  
  
"Checkmate" said Sirius.  
  
"What" said James looking back at his friend.  
  
"I've finally beat you" replied Sirius grinning.  
  
"Oh great now the only person who can't beat me is Peter" James Said.  
  
"Actually he beat you the other day" Sirius reminded him.  
  
"Thanks for that Sirius" James said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome" replied Sirius pretending not to notice the sarcasm.  
  
"Hey when did Lily get back?" asked Sirius changing the subject, Lily Carla and Olivia were just going up to their dorm.  
  
"She just got back" said James rather coldly.  
  
"I wonder where she's been" remarked Sirius.  
  
"Lily what's going on?" asked Olivia.  
  
"I have to explain to you what happened while I was away" Lily muttered.  
  
"Were you taken by Voldemort?" asked Carla, Lily flinched slightly at the name.  
  
"Yes" she replied.  
  
"I already know what happened" said Olivia quietly.  
  
"What! how do you know?" asked Lily.  
  
" James had a vision the other day in Divination and saw the same thing, it was you Lily with some death eaters at a table then it changed to you on your own then the dark mark appeared." Olivia stopped.  
  
"I don't understand that" said Carla.  
  
"She was with the death eaters at a meeting and she had to make a choice, Lily is now a death eater" Muttered Olivia quietly.  
  
Carla looked at Lily as if begging her to tell her it wasn't true.  
  
"It's now how it looks, i had to either become a death eater or die..."  
  
"So you became a death eater" said Olivia coldly.  
  
"Please let me finish" Lily said.  
  
"Lily if your a death eater how can we possibly be friends, you know how much me and Olivia are against them" said Carla  
  
"I'm against them too" Lily said.  
  
"How can you be your one of them" muttered Carla.  
  
"I've become a spy for Dumbledore, when He who must not be named sends for me I go and then I come back and tell Dumbledore what's gone on or what is going to happen" Lily said.  
  
"Lily that's really dangerous" whisper Carla.  
  
"But it's the only way I can stay loyal to Dumbledore" lily said.  
  
"I'm sorry i should have know you would have never joined him unless you could still be loyal to Dumbledore" Carla said.  
  
"If he ever finds out about this your be dead" muttered Olivia.  
  
"I know Liv but if i hadn't joined him i would already be dead" Lily said.  
  
"I hope he never finds out" Carla said Hugging Lily.  
  
"Me too Carla, me too" muttered Lily.  
  
It was later that evening and Sirius had disappeared, Peter was in the detention, Remus was in the library and James was out at quidditch pitch.  
  
He set off to do another lap of the pitch, flying always seemed to help clear his head.  
  
James noticed someone watching him from the stands,. he went and landed and Lily walked over to him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly as he shoulder his broom.  
  
"You didn't even hear the whole story" she muttered.  
  
"I don't need to" he replied walking off but she followed him.  
  
"James you need to understand something" she said.  
  
"I understand your a death eater and I don't associate with them" he said over his shoulder.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE THEM ANY MORE THAN YOU DO" she shouted after him.  
  
"You must you're one of them" he said turning round.  
  
"If you really think that i would become one of them, it's not worth trying to change your mind" Lily said and hurried past him back towards the castle.  
  
James went to put his broom away.  
  
Carla was very happy as she headed back towards her dorm, someone had asked her to go with them to the dance that was on Saturday she hadn't been looking forward to it but now it seemed a bit better.  
  
She walked into her dorm, the curtains round Lily's bed were closed and Carla could hear crying.  
  
"Lily are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"He....h.hates....me!" she sobbed.  
  
"Who hates you?" asked Carla sitting down on her own bed hoping Lily would come out soon.  
  
"James" Lily said calming down slightly.  
  
"I thought you hated him anyway" replied Carla.  
  
"I don't hate him anymore" Lily said very quietly.  
  
"So you want to be friends with him?" asked Carla.  
  
"Yeah that would good" came the reply.  
  
A/n I know that the this chapter was long but i think next chapter will probably be the last and I don't really want the fic to end.  
  
please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
if you want to contact me (i really like e-mails) my e-mail address has now change my new one is  
  
loads of love and please review  
  
Andz


	15. chapter 15

A/n I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but things have been a bit hard.  
  
Hope you enjoy and please review!!!!!

Just a game

Chapter fifteen

Lily was sat in the empty charms classroom trying to catching up on some of the work she'd missed. Carla had been helping her but Lily had sent her to breakfast.

Looking at her watch Lily put her books away and headed off to the library.

James was at a table in the library reading from a huge book, he noticed Lily come in but didn't stop working. 

"You in a better mood yet?" asked Catherine James' little sister.  
  
"Yeah sorry about the other day sis" James said looking up at his little sister.  
  
"It's ok " she said.  
  
"Anyway what are you doing here, this is a library" she said laughing sitting down next to him.  
  
"Oh very funny, I have to study sometimes" James said.  
  
"Really and there was me thinking you knew everything" Catty replied sarcastically, James rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're not acting yourself, normally you would have a go at me for saying something like that" Catty remarked.  
  
"Maybe I don't feel like having a go at you" he replied.  
  
"That seems unlikely, so what wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You wouldn't understand" He said looking back at the book.  
  
"Try me!" She said.  
  
"Fine, what would you do if someone you thought was your friend did something you didn't agree with and wanted nothing to do with?" He asked.  
  
"What's Sirius done now?" asked Catty.  
  
"No it's not Sirius" James replied.  
  
"Well it really depends on what the person had done and who the person was" She said.  
  
Lily watched James as he sat talking to his sister.  
  
"You've been staring at him for the past ten minutes" Carla whispered to her.  
  
"I didn't know you were there" Lily said.  
  
"That was obvious" replied Carla, Lily looked at her.  
  
"Go and talk to him" Carla said.  
  
"He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want to talk to me" Lily muttered.  
  
"He will come round" Carla said.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, he didn't even let me tell him the whole story" Lily said taking a book off the self.  
  
"So are you going to the dance?" asked Carla as they walked back towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"OH! I'd forgotten all about that, when is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Two days time" Replied Carla.  
  
"Great! to add on to everything else I've got to think about, now I have to get a date for Saturday" Lily muttered.  
  
"Hi James, Catty" Sirius said walking over to them.  
  
"Hi Sirius" Catty said.  
  
"I'll see you later James" she said and left.  
  
"Was it something I said?" he called after her grinning.  
  
"No Sirius it was your mere presences" She said Flashing a smile before walking off.  
  
"Anyway you got you're date sorted yet?" asked Sirius.  
  
"No I haven't really thought about it" James replied.  
  
"So I'm going to win the bet then am I" Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Would you let me call the bet off?" asked James.  
  
"No way not at this late stage and especially not when I'm going to win" Replied Sirius Happily.  
  
"Fine but I'm not going to let you win" James said standing up.  
  
"I didn't expect you to" Sirius said very quietly as James left.  
  
Lily and Carla were sat in front of the fire.  
  
"Hi guys" Said Olivia bounding over to them.  
  
"Hi Liv, what are you so happy about?" asked Lily.  
  
"Do I need a reason to be happy" Said Liv sitting down with them.  
  
"YES" replied Lily and Carla.  
  
"Well Lily's back and I'm looking forward to the dance on Saturday" Liv said.  
  
"Did you have to mention that" Muttered Lily.  
  
"Oh aren't you looking forward to it?" asked Liv.  
  
"No I'm not" said Lily.  
  
"Liv we have to go" Said Carla suddenly.  
  
"Why I only just got here" Said Liv sounding confused.  
  
"Well I need you to come and look at my outfit for Saturday" Carla said grabbing hold of Liv's arm and pulling her towards the dorm.  
  
"Should I come?" asked Lily.  
  
"No you stay there, we'll be back in a bit" Said Carla and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
That's odd thought Lily they would normally want me to go with them.  
  
"Lily can I talk to you?" asked a voice. Lily looked up.  
  
"Yeah sit down" she said.  
  
"I thought that you would at least shout at me" he said.  
  
" That would be a waste of my energy" she replied very coldly.  
  
"Ouch I should have expected that" he said his voice sounded very clam.  
  
"Why are you here you made your point the other day?" she asked.  
  
James paused "I just realized that I was wrong" he replied.  
  
"Yeah like you'd ever admit to being wrong" she remarked still coldly.  
  
"Look I've said I was wrong to act like that, what more do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted you to listen to me but you didn't, give me one reason why I should care what you've got to say now?" Lily asked her voice rising slightly.  
  
"I want to listen now" James muttered looking at the floor.  
  
"Yeah well now's a bit late" she said getting up.  
  
"Wait!" He said and got hold of her arm.  
  
" What?" Lily asked coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I overreacted before" He said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah you did" was the reply.  
  
"I can't keep saying sorry, Please sit down people are starting to look at us" he whispered. Lily sat down but it didn't look like James had much chance of her accepting his apology.  
  
"Why did you react like that?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I guess I thought I knew you and I didn't think you would ever do anything like that so when you said that you were a Death Eater, I realized I didn't really know you if you could do something like that." James replied.  
  
"But I only did it cause I had to, do you know I'm spying for Dumbledore?" she asked.  
  
"Voldemort will kill you if he ever finds out" James commented very quietly.  
  
"I know that but if I'd chose not to be a death eater I'd already be dead" She remarked calmly.  
  
"Aren't you scared?" he asked.  
  
"I'm petrified" she admitted.  
  
"I would be too" he muttered.  
  
"Thanks that don't really help but at least I know you'd be scared too" she said.  
  
"Sorry but I've got to go I promised to help Sirius with one of his mad plans" said James getting up.  
  
"Bye" she muttered.

A/n I think I had better leave it there or this chapter is just going to go on and on and sorry if this chapter isn't very good!  
  
Please please please review!!!!!!!!!  
  
andz 


	16. chapter 16

A/n I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! There is really nothing I can else I can say so on with the story!

Just a Game

Chapter sixteen

Disclaimer: you should already know that don't own this!

Lily walked up to the seventh year girls dorm.

"So did you talk to James?" asked Carla inquisitively.

"That's why you came up here then" remarked Lily sitting on the end of Carla's bed.

"Yeah well I didn't want to be in the way" she muttered grinning.

"I don't like the way you're smiling" Lily commented as Olivia got up off her bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" asked Lily.

"I'm off to see Ethan" Muttered Olivia blushing slightly and looking at her feet.

"Ethan is he in Ravenclaw, same year as us?" asked Carla.

"Yea" muttered Olivia who didn't look happy at this conversation.

"So how come you haven't mentioned him before?" asked Lily raising an eyebrow.

"Well umm..." she said her cheeks were now scarlet.

"You had better get going" said Carla giving her an escape route.

"Yea" she muttered and bolted out of the door.

As soon as Liv had gone the two girls broke into fits of giggles.

"I've never seen her get embarrassed before" commented Lily.

"She doesn't very often, I think we've found out who she's going to the dance with" said Carla

"Does nobody have anything else apart from this dance to think about?" asked Lily.

"Sorry but most people are actually looking forward to it, even if you're not" Remarked Carla in a matter of fact tone.

It was Friday morning, James was sat in the common room at a table near the fire alone. He was trying to work out how to ask Lily to the dance but one question that he kept asking himself was if he really wanted to go with her or was it for the bet?

"I want to go with her" He whispered to himself getting up to go and find Lily.

He found her sat in the library her head in her hands her flaming red hair falling like a curtain in front of her face.

"Hi" he said cheerfully sitting down.

"Oh hi" she said lifting her head up.

"Having a problem?" he asked indicating the book in front of her.

"No more than normal" she replied looking back down at her book.

"I think you need a break" James commented stand up.

"Do you" she said without looking up.

"Yeah, come on" he said holding out his hand. Lily looked up at him a confused look coming on to her face.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, now are you coming or not?" James asked smiling. She shrugged, shut the book and stood up but didn't take his hand.

"So where are we going?" she asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"No idea" James replied grinning but they continued walking.

"So are you going to dance?" he asked casually.

"No" was the reply.

"Will you go with me? that's if you want to go" He asked stopping to look at her. Lily looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Yeah ok" she muttered finally.

"Good" he muttered.

Lily walked back into the common room late afternoon.

"Where have you been?" asked Olivia.

"Talking to James" She muttered knowing that Olivia would start teasing her.

"So..." said Olivia.

"So what?" asked Lily calmly.

"Never mind it's impossible to get any information out of you anyway" Said Olivia sulkily.

"Don't sulk Liv" Said Carla sitting down with her two friends.

"Well were have you been then?" she asked.

"Sending a letter to mum and dad" said Carla.

"Couldn't you have lied to make it more interesting" Moaned Olivia.

"Not really" Carla said laughing.

"I'm going off to find some interesting people" said Olivia getting up.

"Are you implying we're not interesting?" called Lily.

"Yeah!" she called back.

"Well that's nice" Lily said to Carla.

"So what were you and James talking about?" asked Carla grinning.

"How do you know I was talking to James?" asked Lily.

"Don't try and change the subject, what were you talking about?" Carla said still grinning.

"He asked me to the dance if you must know" replied Lily smiling slightly.

"Well you can't say he hates you now" said Carla.

"I guess not" muttered Lily.

A/n Sorry there wasn't much in this chapter but it's really just a fill in chapter. The next chapter is the last L I'll be sad to finish this fic but it'll be good to actually finish something anyway please review I could do with some more as it's been ages since I updated!

Thanks

Andz x


	17. chapter 17

A/n Last chapter hope you like it!!!

Just a Game

Chapter seventeen

Disclaimer: you should already know that I'm couldn't own this!

James and Sirius were sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall eating breakfast.

"So are you going to this dance?" asked James.

"Of course, you asked Lily yet?" He replied.

"Yeah" said James smiling.

"Now all you have to do is actually get her to the dance" said Sirius.

"Are you saying that she won't come?" James asked looking slightly worried at his best friend.

"Calm down" said Sirius calmly.

* * *

Lily and Carla were also sat at the Gryffindor table.

"You seen Liv?" asked Carla looking round.

"No but you know Liv she's probably still in bed" said Lily smiling.

"Yeah sounds like her" Carla said.

"I just realized you haven't said who you're going to the dance with" said Lily giving Carla a questioning look.

"Haven't I" she said quietly looking down at her plate.

"So who are you going with?" she asked trying to look Carla in the eye but it was quite hard as Carla wouldn't look up.

"Oh here's the post" said Carla sounding as if nothing else was as important as that. Lily decided it was probably better just to leave it and not ask her again, she'd find out the evening anyway.

* * *

Carla was sat it the common room on her own.

"Hi, have you seen James?" asked Sirius.

"No everyone's disappeared" she muttered.

"Oh guess I'd better talk to you then" he muttered.

"Don't feel like you have to, you can go" replied Carla annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that I just wanted to talk to James now" Sirius said apologetically.

"So what's so important that you want to talk to him now?" asked Carla curiously.

"It's about the Dance" he said vaguely. Carla gave him a questioning look.

"Did you know he's going with Lily?" asked Carla.

"Yeah he was going to ask her ages ago but never did" Sirius replied.

"They weren't talking to each ages ago" said Carla suspiciously.

"Well that's why he started talking to her so he could get to know her but you know what she was like when he's tried talking to her before she normally total ignores him so he didn't think she'd go to the dance with him" Sirius replied calmly.

"Oh well at least them going together stops lily moaning about there being a dance" Carla said.

"I'd better going and check my bike" he muttered.

"Where do you keep it?" Carla asked.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder" He replied grinning.

"Why do you have to check it now, it's not like you're going anywhere" she said.

"But James will be getting it next week" Sirius said standing up

"You never let anyone borrow that bike" She commented.

"Yeah next time I'll know not to put it in a bet especially when it's about James getting a date " Sirius muttered heading for the door.

Carla watched him leave, knowing he had no idea that he'd just let on to her about James taking Lily to the dance for a bet.

* * *

Lily was tying a package to the leg of her owl, it contained her parents Christmas presents. The door opened behind her and she turned quickly to find Carla stood there her face looked livid.

"Carla what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I don't want to have to tell you this" said Carla slowly.

"Don't want to have to tell me what?" asked Lily sounding worried.

"Sirius let slip about a bet him and James have got going on, I think it has something to do with the dance" Carla said.

"So why should this worry me?" asked Lily looking at Carla questionably.

"The bet was for James to get you to go to the dance, well that's what I got from what Sirius said" Carla muttered very quietly as if hoping it wouldn't sound so bad if she said it quietly.

"Oh" was the only thing Lily said.

"I shouldn't have told you but I didn't want him making a fool out of you" Carla said looking at Lily.

"I know Carla, it's not your fault and I'm glad you told me" but she didn't sound glad.

"Are you ok?" Carla asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got to go and do something" she said standing up straight and headed out of the door.

* * *

James was in the entrance hall when...

"James" said Lily her voice cold.

"Hi lily, what's up?" he said cheerfully. It was quite obvious that he had no idea that she knew.

"I've heard about the bet you and Sirius have got going on" she said coldly, his eyes widened.

"Um it's not what you think" he muttered.

"Isn't it" she replied her voice raising.

"Look, let's go and talk somewhere" James muttered.

"Talk to you, I don't even want to be in the same room as you" lily replied her voice still raising.

"Lily I tried to call it off" he muttered, whishing people would stop staring at them.

"Life is Just a game to you, isn't it" she said turning and running down the corridor. James just watched her go thinking it would be better to let her calm down before trying to talk to her again.

* * *

Lily ran into her dorm and threw herself down onto her bed.

"I HATE HIM!" she yelled hitting her pillow in frustration.

"I hate him" she said sobbing slightly.

"No you don't" Carla said quietly, pulling her best friend into a hug. Lily hugged he back.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance?" Lily said looking at Carla.

"Yeah I should, I'd take it you're not going to come" she replied.

"Yeah I think I might just stay up here" Lily muttered.

"You could come on your own" suggested Carla rummaging through her trunk.

"No that isn't really something I'd do and anyway I don't really want to see James" She said looking down at her bed.

"Ok, if he asked I'll tell him I don't know where you are" Carla said.

"Thanks" lily muttered smiling weakly at her friend

"Sirius how can you not know how she found out, you were the only other person who knew" said James annoyed.

"Well I was speaking to Carla early I guess I may have let slip about us having a bet but I never said anything about it having anything to do with lily" replied Sirius apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, it don't matter" muttered James.

"Look I don't think we should bother with the bet as it's my fault that Lily found out about it" said Sirius.

"Thanks" said James getting up to leave the common room.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius.

"For a walk" was the short reply.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the dance was well under way. Lily was sat by the fire in the common room reading.

"Can I talk to you?" came a voice Lily was hoping she wasn't going to have to hear.

"No get lost" she replied not bothering to even look up from her book.

"Look I'm sorry I should never have done the bet and as soon as I started to like you I tried to call it off and I'm so sorry..."

"Why did you do the bet in the first place?" she asked looking over the top off her book.

"I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the time but it just seems stupid now" He said looking her in the eye.

"Yeah well you are always coming up with stupid ideas" she said looking back at her book.

"It was Sirius' idea not mine, not that I didn't want to go to the dance with you cause I did" he said all in a rush.

"Ah well that explains everything" she remarked.

"So um can we be friends?" he asked looking hopeful. She put her book down and looked at his hopeful face.

"Yeah ok" she said.

"And what about more than friends?" he asked Grinning at her.

"Don't push it Potter" she said but was smiling.

* * *

A/n well that's it folks hope you've enjoyed and if you would like to see a sequel put it in a review.

Thanks so much for reading

Please leave a review

andz


End file.
